The proposed program is designed to attract the most talented junior faculty with an interest in developmental biology and provide them with the resources in time, technology and scientific interaction to develop successful, independent, and funded research careers. Each junior faculty will participate in research and instructional programs tailored to fit their needs under the guidance of a well established faculty preceptor, whose research is supported by grants from one or more extramural sources. Objective methods for the selection and evaluation of junior CHRC faculty, mentors, and the Center itself have been developed. The CHRC theme "Basic Mechanisms of Growth and Development" is comprehensive, multidisciplinary, and deals with the most relevant questions within the hierarchies of growth and development. The preceptor's research interests and expertise will be the vehicle to implement an efficient and logical research career development plan for junior faculty members. The research areas chosen reflect our expertise in the Department of Pediatrics and the basic science departments. The major areas of research strengths include: 1) Molecular- Genetic mechanisms controlling growth and development 2) Cellular and extracellular signaling mechanisms controlling growth and development #) Physiologic mechanisms controlling (and affected by) growth an development. Thus, we offer a unique and integrated training in molecular, cellular and physiologic aspects of growth and development. This interdisciplinary approach (in which the functions of cells, genes and organs are put into the context of the whole individual) is built upon a tradition of strong interaction among investigators with both basic and clinical interests in developmental biology and will facilitate cross collaboration with junior CHRC faculty. The primary objective of this application is to fill a critical void in research career development of junior clinician/scientists. The ultimate goal is to develop a new generation of leading pediatric clinician/scientists with solid conceptual and experimental foundations who will be able to utilize interdisciplinary basic science approaches to study growth and development in particular, and for the analysis of pediatric problems in general. The CHRC Center will have a profound and long lasting influence in the Department of Pediatrics, the medical community within the University and set an example at the National level.